robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Team Roaming Robots
Meaning of this line? What is this line supposed to say? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:02, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I think LiamBryant was listing the robots the team fought with, so he was effectively saying "The team have fought with Hammertime a reincarnation of Corkscrew 2 and for a brief period of time, Storm Force". ManUCrazy 21:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) What it said as in "Reincarnation of Corkscrew 2" was meant to be rebuild of Corkscrew 2 and "For a brief period of time, Storm Force" meant that they had Storm Force in their army for a brief period of time Team Ripper Just for everyone to note, there was a seperate team called Team Ripper that entered Ripper (Featherweight) and Ripper's Revenge, so we can't refer to that name as an alternate for this. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) BananaRarmour http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=427964463651&set=o.40236779021 good picture of robot, uploaded by John Findlay himself Oh, somebody else had already found this. I've uploaded it to the wiki, is this robot deserving of it's own page now that we have an image of it? - User:Merrick8 :John told me he had no photos of this machine, this is a pleasant surprise. I'll leave it to RA2, he knew the most about it, I think. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Major Damage, Gripper and Matilda Is it worth mentioning the house robots currently used in Roaming Robots? There are pictures of them on the Roaming Robots site, and stats for them on the Roaming Robots wiki. Datovidny (talk) 17:16, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :If the Roaming Robots wiki has them, then that should be good. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Robot Wars (2013) Here's where I found out about Robot Wars. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :We need to post this on the community portal, this raises a serious topic. Matt Talk to me 09:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Profile picture Shouldn't the profile picture be of the team? Also, shouldn't it be of a Robot Wars period robot, not one from the post-broadcast show? How about this one of the team with Rip and Jayne. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:51, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :I say go ahead and change it. The photo of the new Ripper can live in the gallery. StalwartUK 19:12, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, Thanks. However, I'll wait for a few more yeses before going ahead as I have been told off for jumping too fast before. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:20, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:22, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::By all means, somebody who didn't want it by now would've said so. Datovidny (talk) 07:19, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm glad you are learning how things work here, Jimlaad. I see you've changed it now we have a consensus. Christophee (talk) 12:59, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Extreme Robots I went to the second Manchester event in April, and we were told then the tour would be Extreme Robots. Shall we leave it as it is, or change it to April. Adster1005 (talk) 19:14, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Extreme Robots will be treated separately. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 02:50, October 5, 2016 (UTC)